White And Blue Roses
by XXcherrytreeXX
Summary: The day Lovely Day came to the Canterlot castle to work as a maid she had felt a Tug on her left hoof. Thinking nothing of it she brushed it off not knowing a certain Prince's Left hoof had also been tugged Neither of them knowing what that little tug did to them, It Gave them a very strong magic not even Princess Twilight can control one catch it wont work without both of them.


White And Blue Rose  


"Lovely Day looked in the mirror and sighed."

"My hair is a mess and my manes a little rustled She panicked."

"I should go fix myself up before i go to canterlot castle with the new job she thought."

"That's when she heard A knock on her soon old Bedroom room."

"Come in she said brushing her mane."

"Her mother came in a smile on her face and tears in her eyes."

"My baby foal has grown up she said the tears in her eyes falling down her cheeks."

"Oh Mom Lovely day said and ran to her mother and hugged her."

"Her mother hugged her back."

"It's not to late to back out you know."

"Lovely day looked up with tears in the corner of her eyes."

"I can't mom this is what ive always wanted to do."

" I know it's your dream to work in the Canterlot castle but...as a maid... Honey you really should wait untill something else opens up."

"But mom it could take YEARS before another job opportunity shows up like this."

"Lovely day said stepping away from her mother."

"Besides what else could i do.;I can't be on the guard I'm much to sensitive and shy and a coward to be a guard.

'Well i know but-

"I'm too clumsy to work at a library or to be a chef."

"Well yes but-

"And besides I'm really good at cleaning."

"Her mom sighed and gave up trying to talk her daughter into staying though she had a quiet and soft voice she knew how to get her point across."

"Alright Alright i see your point."

"Lovely day smiled at her mother."

"Her mothers stomach started to sink again."

"It wasn't that she didn't trust her daughter, She didn't trust a certain single prince in the castle."

"You see her daughter was a pretty attractive Pegasus *Though she couldn't fly* She had a Light snow white coat and bright orange hair that was always in a braid and a blue Hat with a white rose on the left side and she was worried a mare like her would tickle a certain prince's fancy."

"Prince Blueblood She had heard he was single though she heard he wasn't interested in mares those were just rumors and she was still worried that he would try and take advantage of her sweet Lovely day."

"But she didn't tell her daughter about this instead she just said: Just be careful Alright?"

"Alright mom she said with a smile."

"That's when they both heard the doorbell ring."

"That's the carriage Mom."

"She kissed her mother on the cheek and took off."

"Her mother touched her cheek and teared up a little as the carriage took off."

"Lovely day was exited but for some reason she couldn't seem to stop the butterflies from fluttering in her stomach."

" Did she really make the right choice she thought."

"She looked out the window.

"She gulped and sat back, too late now she thought."

"after a little while of waiting she felt the carriage come to a stop."

"She opened her eye's as the carriage opened."

"We're here a guard said."

"She steeped out and looked around."

"She was really here canterlot castle Home of Princess Luna, Princess Celestia,Prince Blueblood, and Sometime even the great Twilight Sparkle."

"Come on we don't have all day a guard said harshly."

"Oh um Of course She said with a deep blush and steeped out all the way."

"Follow me one of the Guards said who was carrying her luggage on his back instead of with his magical ability."

"She walked With her head down as she followed the stallion."

"But with her head to the ground she couldn't see an Alicorn princess with a dark midnight coat Looking at her."

"She was lead to a hallway with many doors before stopping at the third one on the left side."

"Here's your room he said and put her luggage down Turned around and walked out."

"Oh Thank yo- But he had already shut the door."

"She felt her blush grow deeper did she say something wrong she thought and looked around?

"The room was small but slightly bigger then her one back home."

It had one bed with a green and white quilt on it and a single pillow The room was a plan white though with one window and a small table by the bed there was also a closet.

'She opened it to see it was pretty big a little to much space for her stuff but she wasn't going to complain."

"She sighed and started putting her stuff away,She put her cloths in the closet and pictures on the wall it was hard because she couldn't fly but she got all her pictures on."

"She put the the now three empty suitcases under her bed and looked around."

"She smiled it looked pretty homey now that's when she heard a knock on the door."

"Lovely day went to it and opened it."

"A Unicorn mare with a Gold coat and red hair stood on the other side She looked like a maid, She was carrying a maid uniform that looked a lot like hers in her magic."

"Oh Um hello may i help you Lovely day asked.

"Yes ive come to give you your uniform and get you to work."

"So Soon Lovely day said as she let the pony inside."

"I'm afraid so usually we wouldn't do that to a new pony but you see ever since Prince Blueblood fired all the maids and cooks we've been short handed."

"Oh um Alright Lovely day said and took the uniform."

"I'll just wait out side while you change then i'll give you your first assignment if you need any help just holler."

"Oh thank you she said as the door closed and started to put on the outfit."

"it was black and white Like a french maid costume except It went a little past her back hoofs and was pretty long in the front She struggled to get it on."

"The most difficult part for Lovely day was to put her wings through the holes, She doesn't open them often because she can't fly she only opens them once in a while to air them out and even then it's difficult."

"After a few tries she manged to get them through she smiled in satisfaction."

"Thats when she saw the last part if her Outfit a fresh maid Headpiece."

"Lovely day touched her hat and took it off."

"I guess we will have to serrated for the day she said putting the headpiece on."

"Okay I'm dressed she said Putting her hat on the table next to her bed."

"The pony came back in."

"Okay then lets put you to work she said and hurried Lovely day out of there."

* * *

**Okay lisean I WILL FINISH MY OTHER STORY'S i'm just getting ideas so just read this and i hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters oh btw I OWN NOTHING  
**


End file.
